leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MajorFlamerider/Blake, the Black Fang
Note: The following is more or less a 'joke' entry based on a character from a franchise (in this case, Rooster Teeth's RWBY). As such, the abilities and stats have more regard for the source material than balance, and the values that are given you should mentally follow up with the phrase "...or something". In advance, thank you for compliments and criticisms, I just probably won't make any changes according to your comments. I feel a little disappointed that now I've finally gotten to Blake, and I don't think I've done as good of a job as I could have. It's a little uninspired, but I've done what I could to work whatever on earth Gambol Shroud is in there. It just turns out that she makes a mix of Talon and an AD Fiddlesticks in the process. I might've also had some trouble coming up with a good title. You're welcome to suggest alternatives. My user page has a link to all the other RWBY pages I've made, if you haven't seen them and you're curious. Blake Belladonna, the Black Fang is a custom custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities % attack speed. Some abilities use the katana, and require her to use the sheath cleaver for the duration, losing the attack speed and the use of all abilities except for Steel Cloak, but basic attacks will reduce the armor of enemy units by up to three times. }} Blake cleaves the area in front of her with her sheath, dealing physical damage to all enemy units and slowing them, while applying a single stack of the armor reduction component of her passive. This ability is usable even if her katana is unavailable. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = mana |range = 375 }} Blake flings her katana in pistol form at the target location, it deals physical damage once to all enemy units it travels through, then after a short pause the pistol fires and sends it back, dealing stronger physical damage as it travels, plus 275 range ahead in the direction of the bullet fired. This extra range orients itself along the return travel path, firing away from Blake at the moment of return. This ability removes the use of her katana for its duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 725 }} Blake flings her katana in the target direction, with ribbon attached. It latches onto the first enemy unit hit, dealing physical damage and rooting them for 2 seconds as they are wrapped up within it, while reducing their attack speed as well. While an enemy unit is rooted in this way, Blake will gain 40 bonus movement speed when moving towards the rooted unit. If she is beyond 1100 range of the rooted unit, they are unrooted early. This ability removes the use of her katana for its duration. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 }} Blake slings her katana into the air, and fires the pistol attachement. It rapidly orbits her, spraying the nearby area with bullets and slicing through as the katana in pistol form travels through the air. This move deals physical damage per second in a nearby area around Blake, and lasts for 3 seconds. While active, Blake is considered to be channeling, allowing this move to be stopped by hard crowd control, but she can move, use basic attacks, and Steel Cloak for its duration. Reactivating the move cancels it, regaining her katana and use of other abilities. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Category:Custom champions